Miss Berry Allen
by Yugato
Summary: Olivarry week 2017 Day 4 – Free Day AU Berry Allen was an intelligent woman. Sure, she was late sometimes. Okay usually. Alright, almost always. Happy now? Still, she was young and did reckless things. Like for example this one: she just went to another city to investigate a crime scene to prove that the impossible was possible. That doesn't sound good, but you get the idea.


Berry Allen was an intelligent woman. Sure, she was late sometimes. Okay usually. Alright, almost always. Happy now? Still, she was young and did reckless things. Like for example this one: she just went to another city to investigate a crime scene to prove that the impossible was possible. That doesn't sound good, but you get the idea. She was soaked, her long brown hair and short dress were wet. Not just from the rain, thank you dear cab driver. I hope you run out of gas at the most inopportune moment. She was glad she didn't wear the higher heels, as she planned at first. If she had, she would have spectacularly fallen over and that wouldn't make a good first impression. She heard their talking and interrupted them. It's a little rude, but she wanted them to know the truth.

"Actually, it was only one guy. Ah, sorry I'm late. But actually, my train was late. Well, the second one. The first one I did miss, but that was my cab driver's fault. I've got this great traffic app, and... But he thought that he was right. I'm here now, though. So." She entered the room to find three men- one in a police uniform- and a woman.

"Great. Who the hell are you?'' The oldest asked.

''And do your parents know that you're here?'' Wow, Oliver Queen is really handsome. Now she isn't surprised anymore, why Iris is so crazy about him. When he spoke, he made her flush even though what he said wasn't nice, so she hurries back to discussing the case.

''I'm Berry Allen. I'm from the Central City police department. I'm with the crime scene investigation unit. We're working on a case with some similar unexplained elements in Central City, so when the report of your robbery came over the wire, my captain sent me up here.''

''And you think one guy ripped through this door like it was tin foil?'' The police officer asked disbelievingly.

''One very strong guy, yeah. Uh, it takes about 1,250 foot pounds of torque to break someone's neck. You see the marks on the guard's neck? The bruising pattern suggests the killer used only one hand." Then she looked at Oliver with a smile trying to lighten a mood a little. 'I'm guessing you don't know how hard it is to break someone's neck.''

"Hmm?" Oliver glanced at her "No. No idea." He said like it was an obvious thing. And she always ends like this when she tries to be funny or flirt. Smooth, Berry. Real smooth.

"Uh, we're going to need a list of the entire inventory here to figure out exactly what was stolen." Some police officer said.

''Actually, I think I know what was stolen. A centrifuge. An industrial centrifuge. Probably the Cord Enterprises 2BX 900. Maybe the six series. Both have a three column base. Here, you can see the three sets of broken bolts where the thief just... ripped it out of the ground.'' She said, trying show them it in the best way she could.

"And what exactly is a centrifuge?" The first police officer asked.

"It separates liquids. The centripetal acceleration causes denser substances to separate out along the radial direction." The blond woman answered.

"And lighter objects move to the top." Berry fished her explanation.

"What did you say your name was again?'' The blond asked with a kindly smile.

''Berry. Allen.''

''Felicity. Smoak.'' she answered, her smile widening. Oliver looked at Berry with a hard, unreadable gaze... Oh damn, she stopped her explanation.

''Um, you can see the cracks heading towards the door. Footsteps. One guy. Anyway, it's just a theory. One backed by a lot of evidence.'' But when she looked up she saw their faces, distrusting, like everyone else when she was trying to prove something impossible was, in fact, the truth.

''There has to be another explanation.'' The oldest man said.

''Yeah. I'm sure you're right.'' Berry's face fell and she shrugged uncomfortably.

Oliver pierced her with his blue gaze for a moment. Maybe to was just her imagination, but did he checked her backside when he passed her? If so, she will gladly take the compliment.

* * *

When she entered room Oliver asked, "can we help you with something, Detective?"

"Oh, CSIs aren't actually detectives. We don't even carry guns. Just some plastic baggies." She answered, making Felicity laughs. ''Uh, where should I set up my equipment?''

"I'll show you.'' But Oliver stopped Felicity for quick talk. Cleary Oliver didn't want Berry there and that made her even more uncomfortable. What was she expecting? Finally the two stopped whispering and the two young women left as Felicity said, "I'll show you around."

* * *

''What exactly are you looking for?'' Felicity asked.

"Your thief's shoes touched the ground, which means he tracked in dozens of clues as to where he's been the past few days." Berry was almost laying on the floor "Gotcha." She picked up a sample and went to a machine. "Shouldn't take long."

While they waited for the results, Berry took the opportunity to talk about Vigilante. She was fascinated with his work, and he was her change to prove the impossible.

''So you've seen him, right? The Vigilante? I read that he saved you. What was he like?" Berry asked excited.

"Green," Felicity was trying to dismiss her, but Berry wanted to talk about this with someone so much! And Felicity saw him personally!

''Green. That's interesting, right? I mean, why green? Black would be better for stealth, and urban camouflage. Me, personally, I think that he trained in some sort of like forest or jungle environment, and the green is a nod to that.''

"I don't give the Vigilante much thought," Felicity said, but there no way Berry was stopping this conversation.

''Police reports show that he uses carbon arrows, but if he switched to an aluminium carbon composite, he would have far better penetration.''

''Maybe he thinks he penetrates just fine.''

''Do you want to know something else? I think that he has partners. Definitely someone with a background in computer sciences.''

''Yeah. Why are you so interested in the Vigilante?''

Berry heisted for a moment. Wel,l if she is going still to nag Felicity she should be honest, at last with this one.

''When I was 11, my mom was murdered.''

''I'm so sorry.''

''They never caught the guy who did it. Maybe he would have." The machine signalized done work ''The soil...there's a crystalline structure in it. That's weird."

"What's weird?"

"It's sugar."

* * *

"You found something?" Oliver came

"We found something." Felicity answered.

"There were trace amounts of sucrose and a spec of dirt the killer dragged in here on his boot." Berry said.

"Which got me thinking. There is a sugar refinery two miles from here. The land around it is suffused in waste sugar. So I checked. They had a delivery truck stolen a few days ago." Felicity extended.

"Their truck matches the make and model of the truck the thief used to steal the centrifuge." Berry finished.

"Can you track the vehicle?" Oliver asked

"We've been trying," Felicity answered.

Oliver looked down at computer and notice something. "What was that?"

"You're not going to believe this. The truck, it was just used to rob a blood bank." Felicity said.

"Are you sure?" Diggle asked.

"Yeah. Our guy just made off with 30,000 ccs of O-negative." IT-tech said.

"What, he has super strength, likes blood? Please don't tell me we suddenly believe in vampires." Dig grimaced.

"We should give this information to the local police." Berry said as Oliver took results from her hand.

"I'll...take care of that." Oliver said and his eyes pierced her again, making her gulp.

"Did you say that you were working a similar case in Central City?"

"Oh, yeah, um..." She didn't know what to say. "Yeah, you know, it's similar. Has similar elements. A lot of similarities." You can't even lie convincingly. They shouldn't allow you to leave the house.

"Right. Yeah." Yep, he knows now for sure. She should say something, but they left, leaving her with her own guilt.

* * *

"...below the waterline for it to come that far inland. Unbelievable. They have nitric acid next to hydrazine? Permanganates on top of acetone? This is the definition of dangerous." Berry was bustling between shelves. And she was a little angry. What kind of incompetent people work here?

"If it's so dangerous, maybe you shouldn't be touching them," Felicity said with worry then looked at monitor and added, "I managed to get a sample of the perpetrator's blood from the police department. We need to isolate a sedative in the blood. It could lead us to the thief."

"How did the police get it?"

"Apparently the Vigilante shot him with an arrow."

"You're kidding. You know what this means, right? This means the Vigilante's working the same case we are!" Okay, now her good mood came back.

"Heh. Go figure."

"How did you get it?"

"Oliver has a lot of connections."

"Wow."

* * *

Felicity told her about Oliver's ball. She apparently saw chance for her and Oliver to have a relationship.

"You really don't want to go? Oliver will be here. I can see how he looks at you."

"Don't be ridiculous. It would be not inappropriate of me, and he doesn't even like me. Why should I go?"

"He's a womanizer, but the way he looks at you. That's new. I know him well enough to know there is something more."

"Yeah, he despises me."  
"And who is ridiculous now? He is just harsh, but not bad person. Come on, why won't you give a shoot?"

"Because there is something I didn't say to you. Or I said a different thing, I suppose."

"What? Berry, it's worth a try don't you think?"

Berry was about saying something when a really pissed off Oliver stormed in. Oh-oh.

"You're not a CSI, you're an assistant. Whose bosses don't know you're in Starling. And there is no similar case in Central City. So tell me, Berry... What are you really doing here?"

Berry felt how pale she became. She's speechless and ready to cry. Well, she deserved this. At least she could let them know the truth.

"I told you my mom was murdered."

"By your father," Oliver stated coldly.

"He didn't do it!" That stung. She should be used to it, but she isn't.

"You said that the police didn't find the man who killed her." Felicity said with small voice.

"The police think they did. My dad has been serving a life sentence. They didn't believe me."

"About what?" Felicity asked.

"I was 11. One night... something just came into our house, like a tornado. A blur. Somewhere inside the blur, I saw a person. My dad went to fight it. I tried to get 'em when suddenly... I was 20 blocks away from our house. Nobody believed me. They thought I was trying to cover for my father. But what I saw that night was real. As real as the man that ripped down that metal door with his bare hands. That's why I look into cases like this. The ones nobody believes are possible. Maybe if I can just make sense of one, I might be able to find out who really killed my mother and free my dad. I'm sorry I lied to you." Berry stopped with tears in her eyes and a thick voice. Discussing her parents was still hard for her and then she looked at blond girl. "That's your answer, Felicity." Then she left with her head down to not let anybody see her face.

Now Oliver felt guilty. Maybe he overacted a little, but he felt so disappointed when Dig told him the truth about her. With two or three talks, she managed to get close to him and now he knew she was lying to them. He knew from the very beginning she was keeping something secret. It was oblivious. But at the same time she was so kind and nice to him when he wasn't. Her big green eyes and smile melted his heart. She's completely different from the women he used to date. He was torn between being fond of her struggles with straight talk and irritated that she though he will buy this. That's why he reacted that harshly. He isn't allowed to get distracted by the woman. But when he heard her story and made her cry, he felt like shit. Congratulations Oliver. He looked at Felicity. She was mad and disappointed too, but with him.

"She did lie about who she really was." He was trying, but even in his ears, it sounded weak.

"And what do we do every day?" And ouch, she was very right.

* * *

The ball failed. Apparently he lost his touch with things like this. He stood close to Felicity.

"Not really feeling like dancing with you, Oliver."

"I know."

"But I'll show you how awesome best friend I am," She nodded at the entrance and Oliver's breath catches

There was Berry, wearing a long red dress that showed off her beautiful curves. The top layer of her hair was tied up in the back, her long fringe and the rest of her hair left down.

"I called her. She is here because I asked her. Now go and apologize to her. You own me now so don't screw this up again. Oh, and Oliver? I want prime for unexpected costs."

Oliver approached Berry in amazement. A few hours ago, she was pretty and charming, looking like a high school girl. With her cute short dress and adorable smile. Now she looked like the most beautiful woman in the world. And sexy as hell.

"Hi, Oliver." She gave him a small smile. Oliver mentally winced because he already wanted her big smile that reached her eyes back.

"Look, I'm sorry again. Felicity called and asked me to be here. I don't even know how much this dress cost and who I should pay back." Ah, unexpected costs. "Probably Felicity. During the call she asked about my size and then Mr. Diggle showed with bag. So... um, I shouldn't be here. I just wanted to apologize and couldn't say no to Felicity so. I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to interrupt your party too, but I think it would even worse when I wouldn't wear something smart. Um, I sorry, I'll just go-"

"No, no. I glad you are here. I owe you an apology too."

"No, you don't. You had every right to be angry. I would be in your place."

"Yet I'm sorry. And don't worry about money for a dress. Take it as an apology gift. I just. You were really nice and when I learned you lied it hurt a little. I didn't take you for a dishonest person, I knew you were up to something though. Too much 'similar' in one sentence." He smirked at her.

"Oh, that. See, I usually don't lie so I'm very bad at it." She laughed softly. Oliver checked her from top to bottom again and said. "You look really great in red," making her blush and smile even wider. "Dance with me?"

"Oh, I would love to but I have to two left feet so you will humiliating yourself out there with me."

"Don't worry. I'm good at leading." Oliver smiled at her and took her to dance floor. "If you insist"

Felicity and Dig were staring from the bar. She said to him, "see what I can accomplish? I'm proud of myself." Dig nodded with a small smile.

* * *

Later that night Berry get called. She was standing in the hall to get some quiet. Oliver stood very close to her with one hand on her hip and the other playing with her long hair. It amused him how she was trying to talk with her boss, and at the same time not paying Oliver any attention.

"Yes, sir. I- yes, Captain, I know that this is not the first time. Yes, sir, I do value my job, very much. Look, I will be on the next train. Mm-hmm. I'll be back tonight. Ok. Thank-"

"And?" Oliver asked as he grabbed her chin, making her look at him.

"Well, my boss found out I don't have food poisoning. I need to get back to Central City if I still want to be employed. Which I do." She answered and put her hand on his forearm. "Tell the SCPD that the sedative in the thief's blood is Ketamine. It's a schedule three controlled substance. It shouldn't be too hard to track."

"Yeah, I'll make sure they get it."

"Thank you."

Oliver kissed her lips. The kiss was longer than they both expected.

"We couldn't have done it without you."

"Good-bye, Oliver."

"Good-bye."

* * *

Oliver repeated the information to Felicity and they found a new place to search. Of course ARGUS was involved. The Vigilante went after guy, but was injected with an unknown substance. He should listen to Felicity more often. She is annoyingly right on the most of the time. Dig and Felicity found him unconscious. They were trying to help him, but they couldn't. They should have taken him to hospital, but then again, everyone would know Oliver Queen was the Vigilante. Berry was a station, of course the last train had left like ten minutes ago. Then something injected her neck and she passed out.

* * *

When Berry woke up, she saw an unconscious Oliver on a table in the Vigilante's suit and painted eyes. Then Felicity showed up in front her and said "please save my friend."

Suddenly Oliver started to seize. Berry jumped to action and shouted "hold him!"

"He's not going to make it," Dig said, holding Oliver down.

"He will. We just have to find out what's in his system," Felicity said while helping Dig.

"I-I-I usually only work on dead people," Berry stuttered. She was no doctor.

"Berry!" Felicity shouted at her.

"Alright, I can think of four possible diagnoses for what's causing his body to react this way," she said, taking a light in her hand and checking the unconscious man's eyes. "Make that three possible diagnoses," she corrected, running around the table to take a closer look at Oliver.

"Two," she said and looked up. "Start chest compressions," she told Diggle and went for a syringe.

"Got it," she took a blood sample and noticed it. "He's suffering from intravenous coagulation. His blood is unnaturally clotting. It's like maple syrup."

"You can save him, right?" Felicity asked desperately. Berry looked around and spotted a box of rat poison.

"Lucky you guys have a rat problem," she said, grabbing the box. She started taking liquid from the pellets to make a crude anti-toxin for Oliver.

"Are you kidding? That'll kill him!" Diggle shouted.

"He dies if I don't."

"Felicity..." Dig whispered to her.  
"Do it," Felicity commanded without hesitating.

"Just the right amount of this stuff will thin his blood enough to get it circulating again," Berry said as she carefully infected Oliver with the poison.

* * *

Berry just took fingerprints from Oliver's neck to help them catch a man who almost killed the Vigilante. Then Oliver jumped up and grabbed her neck, chocking her. She didn't even let a scream, she was trying to gasp for air. Oh, God. That was the same as with Tony. She gripped Oliver arm, scrabbling for him to let her free. Was he going to kill her?

"OLIVER! LET HER GO!"

Oliver realised his hold and she stumbled back, almost falling. She grabbed her own neck trying to reduce pain and coughing slowly getting back her normal breath. She looked at Oliver. He stood there pale. Aghast. "... Berry..." he whispered. Then he looked furious and screamed at his friends. "What the hell is going on?!"

"You were injected with a strong-acting blood coagulant," Felicity answered.

"You would have stroked out, ahem, but fortunately you had a very effective blood thinner handy. Warfarin. Better known as rat poison." Berry added with still some hoarseness.

"She saved your life, Oliver." Diggle said seriously.

"This is the point in a lifesaving emergency where you thank the person that did the lifesaving." Felicity added with stern voice.

Oliver turned to her still very angry "You told her who I am."

"Yeah, I did."

"That's not your secret to tell, Felicity. I decide who finds out my identity."

"Well, we didn't have time to get your vote, what with you unconscious and dying."

"What happens if she leaves here and goes right to the police?"

"She wouldn't do that."

"I wouldn't do that." Berry told at the same time. She was offended. She got it, it's big secret, but come on, she just saved his life, give her some credit here. But Oliver didn't look at her.

"I trust her." Felicity said.

"I-" Oliver silent and make a face like he was trying clam down not to erupt again.

"What are you going to do, put an arrow in her?" Felicity on the other hand didn't want to let this go. She was angry too.

"Maybe I am considering it?" He answered her not bothering looking at Berry.

"Don't worry, he's kidding!" She said to her and then back to him. "How is this any different from when your mother shot you and you came to me for help?"

"Your mother shot you?" Berry couldn't help but ask in awe. Oliver raised his hand at her singling her to be silent. Or more like _Wait, I don't speak with you yet_ gesture.

"Or when you brought Dig down here when he was poisoned with curare."

"The difference is that I did my homework on both of you! I don't just tell people easily."

"I'm not going to tell anyone." Berry said softly. "And you don't have to thank me, but you should thank her instead of being kind of a jerk." Berry said, because, fine, he won't thank her, ok. But he can't just scream at Felicity when she didn't have much choice.

Oliver turned to her and made a few brisk steps in her direction. She automatically put her hand on her neck and took steps back. Experience with Toni taught her that. Her move must make something to Oliver because he halted in half step and paled. Then he got a text from his mother and he quickly changes his direction. Oliver looked at his phone and tell the rest. "I have to go home. That man that I fought in the bunker, he has what he needs to mass produce the serum from the island. And we have to stop him."

"He touched your skin when he grabbed your neck. I was able to absorb the residual oils from his skin, which, when added to a gel-based polymer, might be able to recreate his fingerprint." Berry explained. Oliver nodded at her and left.

Felicity sighed "Never meet your heroes, right?" then she brought Berry for hug.

* * *

"I knew the Vigilante had partners." Berry said, looking around the foundry with a big smile.

"He likes to be called the Arrow now." Dig said not even looking for what he was doing.

"You three have messed with some really nasty people. The Doll Maker, Count Vertigo, Dodger, The Huntress." She said naming it.

"We weren't keeping score." Dig looked at her.

"I was."

„Berry!" Oliver called her. "The rat poison that you gave me... are there any side effects?"

"Um, yeah, I think hallucinations, maybe. And excessive sweating. Are you sweating excessively? You're hallucinating? What are you seeing?" She asked seeing his grimace.

"A girl named Shado that was with me on the island." Oliver answered.

"Shado. Sara. How many women were you marooned with? Are you sure this wasn't fantasy island?" Felicity asked him turned back to her computer.

"You did train in a jungle or forest environment, hence the green." Berry said excited, but Oliver's septic look made her stop her interview.

"Hey, let me draw some blood, see what's up." She quickly said. Although she could help and ask him during taking his blood. "Hey, can I ask you something? Why no mask? Not to tell you how to do your vigilante...ing, but the grease paint thing? It's a poor identity concealer."

"So find me a mask that conforms perfectly to my face and doesn't affect my ability to aim while I'm on the run." Oliver said.

"You should look into a compressible micro fabric. It could be great." Berry immediately answered him with a kindly smile. It's like she could stop smiling around him.

Felicity said name and when Oliver asked who is it Dig answered him, "The human weapon that left you nearly dead the other night. The kid did manage to pull his print off your neck."

Oliver looked at Berry with a small smile, she didn't see it though. She was to focus on her task. When he and Dig left after Berry said to Felicity. "Don't worry. I'll figure out what's wrong with Oliver."

"You'd be the first." The blond said sceptically.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Felicity asked Berry.

"Uh, just messing around with something."

"Shouldn't you be trying to figure out what's causing Oliver's hallucinations?"

"Sample's still being scanned. Shouldn't be too much longer."

Felicity sat down next to her and looked at her expectantly with a smirk.

"What?"

"So… You and Oliver…"

"Wha- I mean… I'm…" Berry blushed madly.

"I saw you two on the ball." She added, making her even more red.

"Yeah, I don't know what would be that mean… In normal circumstances, I wouldn't be so unsure, well not that I have experience, but still… I'm mean come on. Oliver Queen. He is a billionaire by day and saves the city by night. And I? Who am I? Just some ordinary forensic scientist. What would he see in me?"

"Your amazing personality. His gestures toward you were so tender. Right now he is mess. We are in a mess, but give him a little time. He will come to you before you leave to Central City. I promise. I know this and I know him." She winked at her.

* * *

"So, any plans for Christmas?" Berry asked the blond.

"Lighting my menorah."

Oliver came and Berry asked him how he was feeling.

"Fine. Just... It's a little bit crowded at my house, and I wanted to come down here to get a little privacy."

"Yeah. Come on, Berry. We can watch the countdown at Big Belly Burger."

"Your blood analysis is almost done." Berry said to him when she left with Felicity.

"Thank you."

* * *

When women came back they found the one big mess. The glasses were shattered and Oliver calmly cleaned it and Dig was standing next to him.

"What happened in here? Did someone break in?" Felicity asked alarmed.

"No."

"Your blood analysis is done. Good news." Berry said looking at monitor.

"So you know what's in my system?"

"That's the thing—" She turned to him and lowered her voice. She looked in his eyes. "Your blood's clean. There's nothing wrong with you."

"Then why am I hallucinating?" He took one step closer to her.

"I don't know. But whatever your problem is, it's not pharmacological. It's psychological. It's in your head."

* * *

Deceive Lance gave them key after fight with Cyrus. The girls magnet to find a localization of the manufacturer. Oliver went there. He found they had Roy and injected him with Mirakuru. He was about to give up, but Tommy's ghost called him a hero and said to fight. He beat Cyrus, but masked man had escaped. Oliver Started chest compressions on Roy and brought him back to life. Oliver destroyed a centrifuge and all blood samples.

* * *

They did it. Berry helped them so much. All the time being kind and nice. When they two left alone in Foundry Oliver came to her.

"Berry." He surprised her, she was focused on collecting her things. She looked at him and smiled "Yeah?"

"I own you big thank you and even bigger apologize"

"Don't worry, I am happy I could help you all."

"No, Berry. You saved my life and the first thing I did was chocking you I-"

"Oliver..." She put her hand on his chest where she felt his heart's beats. "I understand this. You were confused. Nothing bad happed."

"You are afraid of me and that is the last thing I want."

"No Oliver I am not afraid. It was my foul to react as I did."

"You kidding me? Then how should you act differently when I was trying to kill you."

"You didn't."

"You don't know me that well. Yes, it wasn't my intention. Since island when I woke up and feel someone's present above me I do that. Even I don't want."

"See. You didn't want to do anything."

"Still-"

"Don't worry, I will remember for next time to not do that- I mean- Next time- Em. If I ever see you sleeping or- that sound bad. I mean when I will above you- Oh, God, that sounds even worse. Achrg, I shut up." She hid her face in his chest with groan making him laugh.

"My point is... It just brought some bad memories because I have little experience with situation like them." Oliver gently grabbed her cheek forcing her to look in his eyes. He frowned in worry.

"Experience?"

"Hey, don't worry. It was a long time ago." His gentles moves made her less insecure so she wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his lips.

"Why don't we just go and don't think about it, mhym?"

"Are so easily forgiving for everyone or just for me?"

"I wish I say you're special, because you are, really, for me at last, but the forgiving thing? I think everyone has credit with me. Maybe too much, well my sister says so. But if you really insist that you need apologize and thank me better, I think you know some different ways than talking hmm?"

Oliver smirked and touched her nose with his own. "What do you suggest?" He asked.

"Well, I think dinner as a thank you would nice. And about apologizing you are creative you will come up with something. Although I already have very beautiful and expensive dress, thank you for it, so maybe no more gifts?"

"You still want to go out with me even after I treated you?"

"Please, let it go."

"… I think I can organize something for later. So dinner?"

"With pleasure, but I need to warn you we have, " she looked at his watch, "four hours and thirty two minutes for my last train to Central City and I need to go or I will be fired and I don't want this."

"Maybe it's not that bad thing. In mansion we have a lot of room to spare. I would find you some work at QC and Arrow would appreciate your help."

"Oh, Mr Queen. We didn't go to our first date yet and you already proposing me move out with you? It's tempting, but I love my job. I am not changing it for now. Although if you hear Arrow will need help let him know I will always glad to do that."

"I will keep in mind that. We go? We're running out of time."

"Right, let's go."

The dinner was in small bar. It wasn't too fancy and Berry wouldn't want to have it in another way. They talked a lot. It's strange how she was so honest with the man she met a day before. She always was open for people, but the talk she had with Oliver brought them at a new level. She should worry. She is falling so fast with him. She isn't sure if she has already been in love with him or not, but it will take her a little time to be.

They went to his house and they spend the rest of time in his bed. It was so hard to say goodbye at the station. He made her promise to call when she will get safety to home. And she said she left him a gift at the Foundry. She was in her work space and called him compiling how she missed truing on of the accelerator. After not so short call she went to widow on ceiling to close it. All liquids start levitating. She froze, it was exactly the same as fourteen years ago. And the lighting struck.

Damn, I hope it's good. Image when she wakes up and they will be still together xD I totally can see their children. Little Flashes and Arrows xD Oh, and Iris when Berry will finally reintroduce Oliver as a boyfriend. And Joe "What is your interest with my little girl?". I know Felicity was in love with Oliver but not here. Let's make her the most awesome best friend and let her ship them :D

Thank so much viviegirl05 (she is on AO3). I can proudly say my Beta :)


End file.
